The present invention relates to a dispenser for the dosage of sanitizing and/or deodorant liquids, particularly for cisterns of toilet bowls.
Conventional kinds of deodorant and/or sanitizing products, applied inside cisterns of toilet bowls in various manners in order to ensure good hygiene of the toilet bowl, are solid and are permanently in contact with the water contained in the cistern, so that they dissolve over a given period of time, releasing the deodorant and/or sanitizing active principle.
A drawback in the use of these products is that they are not particularly adapted for dosage control, since the concentration of the deodorant and/or sanitizing active principle in the water is dependent on the time for which the product is in contact with the water. If the product remains in contact with the water for a long time, an excessive concentration of the active principle in the water as well as total or partial dissolution of the product earlier than the normally planned consumption times occurs. Vice versa, if the product remains in contact with the water for a short time, the concentration of the active principle in the water fails to ensure hygiene of the toilet bowl. These problems therefore show that the concentration of the active principle in the water is a substantially random phenomenon and that it is not possible to have appropriate control of the dosage of said active principle.
The aim of the present invention is to obviate the above drawbacks of conventional products and to provide a dispenser which allows to solve the above noted problems.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to achieve the above aim with a structure which is simple, relatively easy to provide in practice, safe in use, effective in operation, and having a low cost.
This and other objects are achieved by the dispenser for the dosage of sanitizing and/or deodorant liquids, according to the present invention, particularly for cisterns of toilet bowls, which comprises: a container for said liquid, which is adapted to float in the water of a cistern, at an upper level, and is provided, in a peripheral region thereof, with dosage means connected to the outside through at least one opening; supporting means, having one end thereof anchored to fixed parts anchored of said cistern and allowing the container to move from a floating position, which corresponds to said upper level and where said opening is directed upwards, to an active position, where said opening is directed substantially downwards in order to allow to transfer a dose of said liquid when the water in said cistern is emptied.